capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
E. Honda
Edmond Honda (エドモンド 本田, Edomondo Honda?), more commonly known as E. Honda, is a character originating in the Street Fighter series of fighting games. He has appeared in Street Fighter Alpha 3, Capcom vs. SNK, and Capcom vs. SNK 2, as well as several cameos and mentions. His shikona for sumo is mentioned as "Fujinyoma." He has black hair in a chonmage and wears only a blue yukata. His face is painted in the kumadori style of makeup used in kabuki. Honda's signature move is the Hyaku Retsu Harite ("Hundred Violent Sumo Hands"; commonly referred to as the Hundred Hand Slap). He is one of the original eight playable characters in Street Fighter II, representing Japan alongside Ryu. Story In his backstory, E. Honda is mentioned to have began his training as a child, singularly focused on becoming the greatest sumo wrestler of all time. He would eventually achieve the highly-revered titled of "Ōzeki" (in the English localization, he was incorrectly stated as having achieved the title, Yokozuna). Honda became upset that the rest of the world did not view sumo wrestling with the reverence of the Japanese. He entered into the second World Warrior tournament intent on showing everyone that sumo wrestlers rank among the greatest fighters in the world. He also yearns to improve and prove his own strength, as well as earn the title of Yokuzuna. His involvement with the second tournament is also part of him investigating the Shadaloo organization in response to sumo wrestlers taking drugs, and learning of their involvement after capturing some of the dealers. His face painting and dual nationality name assisted him to an extent with remaining covert during this. This aspect of his character was conceived well before Street Fighter Alpha 3 and his storyline there. After the tournament and the fall of Shadaloo, Honda returned to Japan where he continued running his bath house and training his disciples. Abilities * Hyaku Retsu Harite (Hundred Hand Slap) - E. Honda has mastered the art of the Sumo hand slap. He can do it so well and so quickly, that his hands appear as a blur. Starting in Street Fighter II Champion Edition, Honda gained the ability to move while performing this technique. However, in Super Street Fighter II Turbo, the method was changed. Using Light Punch makes him stand still, using Medium Punch makes him move forward slowly, and using Hard Punch makes him move forward quickly. * Chou Zutsuki (Super Headbutt) - E. Honda charges up some energy before jumping off the ground and propelling his body head-first into his opponent. After colliding with them, he flips back over and lands on his feet. * Chou Hyakkan Otoshi (Super Hundred-Weight Drop) - In Street Fighter II Turbo, Honda gains an additional move where he launches himself high into the air, and crashes back down to the ground, leading with his bottom. He attempts to crush his opponent by landing on them, and it serves as an overhead attack. * Ooichou Nage (Great Gingko Tree Throw) - In Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Honda has a new throw move where he picks up the opponent, flips them onto the ground, and immediately jumps on top of them with a crushing hop. Being a throw move, it's unblockable. * Oni Musou (Unparalleled Demon) - E. Honda's Super Move is a powered-up version of the Chou Zutsuki. E. Honda uses his stored up energy to execute two consecutive flying torpedo attacks back to back. This attack can hit opponents up to four times. Trivia He, along with Dan, Makoto, Maki and Ibuki, makes a cameo in Capcom Fighting Evolution, at the Japanese Street stage, in which he just stands on the sidewalk, cheering on the fighters. Gallery Image:EHonda.png|''Street Fighter II'' Image:EHonda2.png|''Street Fighter II'' Image:EHondaHundredHandSlap.png|Hundred Hand Slap from Street Fighter II Image:SFIIEHonda.png|''Street Fighter II'' Image:SFIIEHondaArt.png|''Street Fighter II'' by SENSEI Image:SFIIHyperEHonda.png|''Street Fighter II Turbo'' Image:SSFIIEHonda.png|''Super Street Fighter II'' by Bengus Image:SSFIITurboEHonda.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' Image:SFA3EHonda.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SFA3EHonda2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:CapSNKEHonda.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' by Shinkiro Image:CapSNKEHonda2.png|''Capcom vs. SNK'' Image:SFA3MAXEHonda.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:CapSNK2EHonda.png|Edmond Honda in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (SNK groove) Image:Honda_(Edmond_Honda).jpg|Edmond Honda in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Capcom groove) Image:SSFIITRHonda.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' by Edayan Image:SSFIITRHonda2.png|''Super Street Fighter II Turbo Revival'' Image:SFIVEHonda.png|Street Fighter IV Image:SFIVEHonda2.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVEHondaPt.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVEHondaAltCostume.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:SSFIVEHonda.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:HondaAltCostume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters